Talent Show
by shadowicewolf
Summary: This is a story where the cast,Seshomaru, Kouga, adn Kikyo included, get togehter to perform a talent show. This story shows a great fear of Kikyo and her brutal torture. Sesshomaur, and Inuyasha also get minor torure. This is my first Inuyasha comedy. Pl
1. Inuyasha's Talent

OK this is straighforward. This is a comedy story and is perfect for those who hate Kikyo. (Brings out Kkyo vodod doll and shreds it into a million pieces.) OK read the story and review. Thnk you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: May cuase loss of breath, constant laughing, rib pain, and damage to your funny bone. Do not use while operating heavy machinery.

:this means an action.:

* * *

Inuyasha ducts behind the curtain clad in...  
Sango: German overalls?  
Kagome:click,click,click: More film! Need more film!  
Kikyo:But what is his talent?  
Inuyasha: As if on cue cups his hands around his mouth and: Yode LE HI WHO!  
Mountains:echoes off: yode le hi who...yode le hi who...  
Kikyo: 0.0 He can yodel.  
Sango: 0.0 and it echoes.  
Kaede: Uh... I guess that means he's a good yodel-er.  
Kagome: WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT MY TAPE RECORDER?  
Miroku:he he he:

* * *

Kagome:Having succsefully found her tape recorder and placed it on "record" while Inuysha continued yodeling turns her attention to other things such as...: Uh is Kouga all right?  
Kouga: Is laughing so hard that he has ceased to breathe and is turning purple on the ground tears of mirth streaming down his face:  
Kikyo: He doesn't look all right. I bet he'll smell funny if he dies too.  
Sango: Yuck. Miroku! Do something!  
Miroku: Eh?  
Sango: I don't want dead wolf stinking up the forest!  
Miroku: Fear not I know just what to do. :grabs Jaken:  
Jaken: Ack!  
Miroku: tosses Jaken on Kouga. The shock of Jaken's face causes Kouga to resume breathing:  
Kouga:Gah! Icky yucky bumpy thing :proceeds to bash the crap out of Jaken:  
Girls:Yay Kouga! Kill the Icky yucky bumpy thing: And we all know Sesshomaru is thinking this too.:

* * *

Inuyasha:Clears throat:Ahem  
Kaede:I guess Inuyasha is done.  
Sango:Should we applaud or something?  
Kagome:Sure, I mean, it was good as far as yodeling is concernd, right?  
Kikyo: Good point.  
:Applause follows from everyonme except Jaken who has managed to drag his mangeled body back to the judges booth:  
Inuyasha:bows: Thank you, thank you. 

Well that's the first chapter if you want more then leave me some reviews. I apologize for it being short and there are only four chapter to this story.


	2. PINK BUNNIES!

(Sighs)Even thoughI have absolutly no reivews I checked my 'hits' and saw a decent amount of people at least looked at it. So for those people who can look at a story but don't seem to be able to review it...IT'S THE LITTLE PERIWINKLE BUTTON IN THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK AND TYPE! HOW MUCH HARDER CAN IT BE? (deep calming breaths...) Ok anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

:charecter action: 

(me blabbing)

Chapter two: PINK BUNNIES!

* * *

Sesshomaru:Your puny talent will never outshine my amazing ability dear brother. Why don't you just hand over :pulls out list of demands: Your sword, Kagome, Kikyo...  
:Half an hour later:  
Sesshomaru:Your left eye,your right eye,and your flameproof clothing.  
Inuyasha: Why don't you just ask me to kill myself while i'm at it?  
Sesshomaru: :Flips through list of demands: That was number 568.  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
Miroku: :Nudges Sango who had fallen asleep like the rest of the world: They're done.  
Sango: :rubbing eyes:Eh?  
Kagome: :Yawns: It's about time :Shakes Kikyo:  
Kikyo: NOT THE BUNNIES!FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN DON'T SEND IN THE PINK BUNNIES :Rolls over and starts snoring:  
Inuyasha: :jumps off stage: Whoa!Shake her again!  
Sango:Bunnies? Kaede?  
Kaede: I know nothing. -  
Kagome:So that's where I got the phobia...  
Shippo: Eh? Your scared of pink bunnies too?  
Kagome:0.0 Oh my God did I just say that out loud?  
Miroku:Very intersting.  
Sesshomaru: Might I inquire as to what is more important than me?  
Jaken: The priestess, Kikyo,Is afraid of pink bunnies Lord Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru:And this is more important then me--What did you say?  
Jaken::slowly comes out of grovel mode to answer:The sleeping priestess over there :points: is afraid of pink bunnies Lord Sesshomaru.  
Sango:Eh? Look his eyes are tearing up!  
Kaede:Trying not to laugh most likely.  
Kikyo::wakes up from the noise: What's going on :sees Sesshomaru: Uh, is he all right?  
Sesshomaru :begins shaking, desperatly attepmting to control un-lord like mirth:  
Inuyasha: :gets evil look in his eye: Shippo come here.  
Shippo::obligingly hops over to here what Inuysaha has too say:  
Kikyo::looking from Sesshomaru to a very amused looking bunch of girls and feeling confused: What? What happend?  
Sango: Oh, nothing and...Kikyo! What's that behind you?  
Kikyo::turns to look right at a pink bunny: (This particular pink bunny happens to sport a fox tail but Kikyo doesn't notice this. Why? because i'm the author and I made it so! Bow before my awsome power!) EEEK!PINK BUNNY!  
:climbs up a tree:  
Sesshomaru: :tears running fast down his cheeks but this new scene was too much for him. He breaks down and begins rolling on the ground laughing. Legs kicking the air: HA HA HA HA HE HE HE HAHAHAHA :gasps for air: HAHAHAHAHAHA HE HE!  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru!  
Kagome::Takes out Kodak:  
Shippo: :turns back into Shippo:  
Kikyo:Why you little... :spots Inuyasha looking awful smug for haveing killed to birds with one stone,er,bunny so to speak: You! I'll get you for this!  
:Kikyo walks toward Inuyasha but in her anger forgets that she is in a tree. She plunges down toward the ground. Liuckily,though unintentionally, her fall is broken by a certain pure-bred dog demon who had unfortunatly caught his first,last,and only bout of hysterics under the same tree:  
Kagome: :Struggles to hold Kodak steady from laughing: Sesshomaru: Oof!  
Kagome: :having given up on the camera now takes out her tape recoder but has trouble holding it steady: He he he

* * *

:In fact, if one surveyed the sceen, they would find the majority of the cast stricken into bouts of uncontrolable laughter:

* * *

Inuyasha::has stolen Kagome's camera and is snapping pictures of his brother who,while pinned under Kikyo, continues laughing:  
Shippo::is back in bunny form hopping around and causing generall havoc:

Kouga: :attempts to meditate to avoid death:  
Miroku::no one is quite sure how he maneges to hold Sango up because he is laughing as much as she is: He he he  
Kaede: Sister Kikyo! Are you all right?  
Kikyo: Yeah it was a soft landing.(They/I don't call him Fluffy for nothing)But- :Shippo jumps by: EEEK PINK BUNNY!  
Sesshomaru: He He he  
Kikyo::to Sesshomaru: SHUT UP!

* * *

:Evrybody freeze:  
:silence:  
:more silence:  
:Sesshomaru has, as you might have gathered, returned to his old loveable lord-like self. He stands up dumpinng Kikyo on the ground.:  
:Everybody is brought back to reality:

* * *

Shippo: :back to Shippo because he was makeing Kagome nervous too! And he wanted a copy of that tape!Clears throat: Ahem, on with the competion!  
Sesshomaru:Yes, you have yet to see my talent. :walks up to stage:  
Inuyasha::pockets camera chanting: I have pictures! I have pictures!  
Sesshomaru: Perhaps,but can you develop them?  
Inuyasha:Damn (I'll develop the for him. Those pictures are just too hilarious)  
Sango: :blushing: Uh, Miroku, I can stand by myself now.  
Miroku:Awww

* * *

Ok that's the next chapter, thanks for nothin since noone reviewed. (cries) anyway as far as I'm concerned this is the best chapter yet. Please review this one. 


	3. Sesshomaru's Talent

OK here's the third chapter to my first and probably last Inuyasha comedy. I know most of you are thinking YAY! It will end! But i really don't care. just shut up, read the story, adn reveiw it. Please.

* * *

Kaede:Quiet! Sesshomaru is about to do his talent!  
Sesshomaru::Steps on Stage:  
Kikyo::To Kagome: I wonder what his talent will be.  
Kagome: Me too. He's not holding anything, no prop, no instrument,nothing.  
Inuyasha: He can't beat my talent!  
Sango:to Miroku: HE's kinda in denial isn't he?  
Miroku: Shhh! Not so loud.  
Sesshomaru::Clears throut: Ahem  
:the crowd quiets down:  
Sesshomaru:...I...  
Kouga: Did it suddenly get sparkle-y out here?  
Sesshomaru:...am...  
Inuyasha::being attacked by giatn bubbles, one of the many that had suddenly appered: AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!  
Shippo:Bubbles and sparkles! Bubbles and sparkles!  
Kagome:Oh my! Even I can't produce them to this magnitude!  
Sesshomaru:...Sesshomaru...::Teeth sparkle:  
Sango:Nice touch.  
Kouga::Curled up in a ball: Make it stop, Mommy, make it stop!  
Inuyasha::Is now beating the bubbles off with the Tetsaiga: Damn Bubbles!  
Miroku::Is slowly inching away from a cloud of sparkles that seems to be comeing closer: Stay away bubbles...good bubbles...nice bubbles...stay back.  
Kikyo::surveying the effects: Quite immpressive.  
Kaede:indeed.  
Kagome: YAYYY :applauds and is soon followed by the other girls:  
Sesshomaru::Takes a bow and all of the bubbles and sparkels dissapear. To the immense relief of the guys.:  
Kouga::Uncovering his eyes: Are they gone?  
Inuyasha:I think so. :Keeps Tetsaiga unsheathed:  
Miroku::Lets out a sigh of relief: Thank goodness.  
Shippo:Uh, well if all the talents have been shown then I guess it's time to vote.  
Kagome: Already? Sheesh it's kinda difficult.  
Kaede:I dunno,Sesshomaru is such a jerk.  
Sango:Then again we are comparing him to Inuyasha.  
Kikyo:Good point.At least Sesshomaru is a classy jerk!  
Kagome:I don't know. Ihuyasha can be pretty sweet sometimes.  
Kikyo: Hpmh. Obviously you've never tried to drag him to the depths of hell.  
Sango:No, I think that's kinda a you thing.  
Kouga:Would you ladies hurry it up? I want to laugh at dog breath!  
Miroku:carefull they might both take offens to that.  
Kouga: Laugh at,er,half dog breath.  
Miroku:Nice save. -  
Inuyasha: Damn it just hurry it up already!  
Kaeade:Sheesh, we're done already.  
:The judges dump a handful of ballots into Shippo's paws:  
Shippo::Slowly peruses each ballot saying hmmmm after each one. Finally: Ok, If that is all the votes. The winner is...  
:Voices of stage:WAIT!  
Everyone: Eh?  
:Suddenly a heard of wild Sesshomaru fan girls stampede over the crest of the hill:

To be continued...

* * *

OK that's the next chapter. the last is soon to come, provided you review.


	4. The end

To my loyal fan playswithfire this chapter is for you and I thank you for your loyalty. It has been rewarded. I will make a sequeal if i get enough reviews for this story but it won't e as good as this one i'm afraid. At anyrate here's is the final chapter of Talent Show...

* * *

Sesshomaru Fan girl: We all have ballots  
proclaiming that our beloved Sesshomaru is the winner!  
Herd: Yeah::They toss the ballots on Shippo and run over to get their drool on Sesshomaru:  
Inuyasha: Hey! No fair!  
Shippo::Is immiediatly drowned in little white pieces of paper. He manages to climb to the top of the mound: In light of this new devlopment, the winner is Sessh-  
More voices of stage: NOT SO FAST!  
Sango: :To Kilala: This is getting scary.  
Kilala: Mew!  
:Now a herd of wild Inuyasha fan girls burst through the trees:  
:Inuyasha fan girl:We all have ballots procliaming our beloved Inuyasha-kun is the winner!  
:The herd: Yeah::they toss ballots on Shippo and run over to get their drool on Inuyasha:  
Shippo: :pops his head out of the mound:I'm getting the worst sense of deja vu.  
Inuyasha: :To Sesshmaru: eat that bastered!  
Sesshomaru: :to Inuyasha: Your lack of power is rivaled only by your stupidity.You fail to notice that I,Lord Sesshomaru, have more fan girls than you.  
Inuyasha: Damn!  
Inuyasha Fan girls: Don't worry Inuyasha. Our number may be small but we are ruthless! We each filled out two ballots!  
Shippo: You mean I have to count them all :faints:  
Miroku: That'll take forever!  
Fan Girls: We can wait :begin to fawn hand and foot over their respective demons.:  
Inuyasha: Ack! Ack! No! No locks of hair! Down! Get Down!  
Kagome: Poor guy. I wonder how Sesshomaru is faring.  
Kikyo: :looks over the the rock they're all hiding behind: Uh... :Shades eyes: He appears to be flexing.  
Kaede: Dear Lord.  
Miroku: How come I don't have any fan girls? Even Kouga has one:Points over to where a girl is fawning over Kouga:  
Sango: I think they require fangs,pointy ears, or long hair.  
Miroku: :clasps Sango's hands: Sango,will you be my fan girl?  
Sango: :thinking,Well this is a hop skip and a jump over the usual question but...: No.  
Miroku: Please?  
Sango: No  
Miroku: Just on Wednsdays?  
Sango: :looks annoyed:I'll just be going now.  
kagome: Yeah I had better get back too :gets up and helps Kaede up:  
Kiyko: Oh my! It's already twilight! I've got souls to steal and children to frighten!  
Kaede: What about them::Gestures towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.:  
Kagome: They'll be ok.  
Fan Girls: Oooh. He's soooooooo sexy!  
Sango: That's it! I'm gonna be sick :doubles over hand over her mouth:  
Miroku: I think I'll walk Sango home. -  
:Within seconds the grove is clear except for the brothers and their fan girls.Nothing has been accomplished or decieded. But heck. I sure had fun writing this story:  
THE END

* * *

Well there you go. To any of my other mysterious fans please review this chapter. And a very specail thanks to playswithfire. I owe it ll to you. Thank you I hope you enjoyed this story. 


End file.
